


Corazonada

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: Papá tenía que marcharse a cumplir con su trabajo, pero Ziva tenía la impresión de que algo saldría mal.
Series: Israel y Mossad [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20333
Kudos: 4





	Corazonada

#

Ni diez minutos habían pasado y papá se levantaba de la cama. Iría a trabajar, tendría algún asunto pendiente y por eso había insistido tanto en que fueran precisamente a aquel sitio de la costa a descansar una semana. Mamá no quería, los había oído gritarse como cada vez que no estaban de acuerdo. Mamá decía que había otros sitios mejores, más baratos y más cerca. Papá no la había escuchado: reservaría dos habitaciones dobles de hotel en primera línea de playa para poder pasar algo de tiempo juntos por las niñas. Pagaría él, no se hablaría más.

Ya se marchaba y Ziva no iba a permitirlo como si tal cosa. A cada segundo, la sensación que notaba en mitad del pecho se volvía más potente. No, papá no podía irse. Papá tenía que quedarse o le pasaría algo, estaba segura. Encendió la luz y papá se giró cuando ya casi alcanzaba la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Haz caso a tu madre y échate la siesta, Ziva.

—No. ¿Adónde vas? Tienes trabajo, ¿verdad? Hemos venido aquí a hacer algo.

—Y si fuera así, ¿cuál es el problema? —Sonaba fastidiado. Iba a ser difícil convencerlo de nada.

—Ninguno. Sabes que no se lo voy a decir a nadie. No hablo de tus cosas con nadie, ya lo sabes.

—¿Entonces?

—Pues que… —Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Qué estúpida se sentía diciéndolo en voz alta—. No salgas, me da mal rollo.

—¿Quedarte sola te da mal rollo? —Genial, ahora se burlaba de ella. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Sé defenderme, me he traído mi navaja. No es por mí, es por ti. Me da mal rollo, tengo como… como una corazonada, una mala impresión, ¿sabes? Es solo eso, algo que noto. Vas a pensar que soy tonta, pero no vayas, por favor. Di que no puedes o lo que sea, pero no te vayas.

Papá no se reía. No se lo tomaba como el capricho de una niña boba. Al contrario, qué serio se había puesto. Tenía esa cara de cuando se ponía a trabajar de verdad y quería ir directo al grano, nada de perder el tiempo. Estaba concentrado según volvía hacia ella y se sentaba en la cama sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Las corazonadas no existen.

—Pero, entonces…

—Te digo que no existen. Son una alarma, un toque de atención de tu cerebro porque hay algo fuera de lugar. Sea lo que sea, lo has percibido de una manera muy rápida y lo has archivado en un rincón sin prestarle demasiada atención, pero está ahí y te advierte de que algo no va bien. ¿Sabes cuál es la solución? —Ziva negó con la cabeza—. Revisar todo muy despacio, atenta a cada detalle por pequeño que sea hasta que encuentres el problema. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que empieza.

Papá creía en ella. En lugar de largarse y hacerla de menos solo porque era pequeña, sabía ver su potencial y la escuchaba. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y fue haciendo memoria de todo lo que había visto y experimentado desde su llegada al hotel hacía veinticuatro horas. En su parte frontal, el edificio se asomaba al paseo marítimo, se podía salir a la playa directamente desde la piscina. Sin embargo, la entrada principal y el acceso para coches se hallaban en un lateral que daba a una calle tranquila. En la primera manzana era de doble sentido, pero pasada la primera bocacalle, se volvía solo de subida. Calle, coches. Sí, iba bien. Era por ahí. Coches de veraneantes. Coches aparcados. Sí, era eso. De pronto, lo escupió: la secuencia de números y letras negras sobre fondo blanco que de alguna manera eran la raíz del asunto.

—Una matrícula francesa —apuntó papá—. ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

—Es de un coche gris… gris azulado. Está aparcado enfrente del hotel.

—Ajá. Sigue.

—Llegó… Cuando fuiste a meter el coche en el aparcamiento del hotel lo vi aparcar. Sigue ahí.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué más?

—Lo conducía… un hombre. Esta mañana era otro. Se le parecía, pero era otro.

—¿Quieres decir que había un hombre en el coche aunque estuviese aparcado? —Ziva asintió—. Y no era el mismo, ¿estás segura? Puede ser que haya cambiado de ropa o de peinado.

—¡No, era otro! El segundo tenía más barba que el otro y no era cosa de un día, tenía más pelo. También tenía el pelo un poco más claro y llevaba anillo de casado. —Ahora que repetía los detalles en voz alta, se volvían cada vez más nítidos—. En el salpicadero había una bolsa de papel marrón, como de comida para llevar, y algo más, algo que no he podido ver bien.

—Y crees que esos tíos están aquí por mí.

—¿Tú no? —Abrió los ojos. Papá continuaba serio. Mientras buscaba cómo terminar de convencerlo, otro detalle regresó a su mente—. El conductor de ayer estaba hablando con la recepcionista esta mañana. Cuando hemos bajado a desayunar estaba en el mostrador y le ha… Sí, le ha dado algo. Un papel, un sobre, no sé. Algo de papel blanco.

Papá respiró hondo, asintió y le dio las gracias con la vista perdida en algún punto del suelo mientras le hacía una caricia. Estaba pensando. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, Ziva sabía que la cabeza le iría a mil por hora. Necesitaba salir, sí, pero la tipa de recepción estaba ahí y tanto las escaleras como los ascensores le quedaban a la vista. Daba igual si escogía marcharse por la piscina o por la entrada principal, la mujer se daría cuenta y avisaría al del coche. Papá debía de ser consciente y de estar estudiando las posibilidades. No eran muy bonitas, pero seguro que habría vivido cosas peores, de esas que ni a ella se atrevía a contarle. Al final, volvió a mirarla y decretó que Ziva debería proporcionarle una distracción de alguna forma.

—Hay que apartar a la mujer de recepción de su puesto el tiempo suficiente para que me vaya a través del paseo marítimo.

—Sin que mamá se entere.

—Eso por supuesto. Si me ayudas en la misión, volveré enseguida. Ni mamá ni Tali se darán cuenta de que me he marchado.

—Pero aun así, mamá y tú no vais a hacer las paces, ¿verdad? No del todo.

—No. Me alegro de que Tali y tú estéis aquí, pero tu madre y yo no debimos habernos casado.

Dolía. Cada vez que decía algo así, qué mal le sentaba. Sabía lo mal que se llevaban y que no podían estar juntos porque estaba claro que no se escuchaban ni trataban de ayudarse, pero de ahí a decir cosas tan fuertes había un trecho. Pero bueno, era lo que había. Papá no era como mamá, no intentaba ser suave cuando hablaba de algo feo. Entendía que Ziva ya era lo bastante mayor como para comprender el mundo y no se andaba por las ramas. Que a veces le molestasen sus palabras era un precio que valía la pena pagar. Y hablando de precios y de pagar…

—¿Tienes suelto, papá?

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero una Coca-cola.

—Ah. —Sonrió. Parecía que la entendía—. El cartel de la máquina de bebidas.

 _“Se ruega no sacudan la máquina. En caso de atasco o avería, diríjanse a recepción”._ Que no se dijera que sus clases de idiomas no servían de nada. Con papá agazapado detrás de la puerta de las escaleras, Ziva se dirigió a la expendedora, fingió echar una moneda y, por supuesto, la lata no cayó. Hizo el teatrillo de probar otra vez en vano, gruñó ruidosamente y le estampó una patada a la máquina. Sin abandonar su puesto, la recepcionista la miró. Otra patada, esta vez más fuerte. Tercer intento fallido. Soltó una maldición en voz bien alta y se puso a sacudir el aparato. Debía tener cuidado, pesaba mucho y podía aplastarla si lo volcaba demasiado. Gritando palabrotas que le habrían valido una colleja de mamá y agitando aquel mamotreto cada vez más fuerte, al fin logró que la mujer le prestase atención y se le acercara.

_—¿Qué te pasa, cariño? Ten cuidado._

_—My money!_ —La frase acordada. Ahora papá sabría que tenía vía libre—. _My money, my drink!_

Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio salir. Otra patada y más sacudidas. Necesitaba toda la atención de esa mujer durante unos segundos. Aumentó el tono de sus quejas mientras papá pasaba por la espalda de la señora, ya casi lo tenía. La mujer trataba de apaciguarla y preguntarle qué sucedía, si acaso la expendedora se había tragado sus monedas. Ziva repitió su protesta y agitó la máquina. La puerta automática que daba salida a la piscina acababa de cerrarse tras papá, quien se encaminaba con paso ligero a la verja. Unos segundos más de distracción, necesitaba pulsar el botón de apertura. La recepcionista quería saber qué bebida intentaba obtener Ziva. Le señaló la Coca-cola, gritó de nuevo quejándose de que faltaban sus monedas y mantuvo el teatrillo unos segundos más por si acaso mientras papá se perdía entre la gente del paseo.

Una Coca-cola bien fría gratis y la satisfacción de haber ayudado a papá. Qué bien sabía el trabajo bien hecho. Se la tomó con calma en la habitación mientras aguardaba en penumbra con la tele a poco volumen para que nadie se enterase de que se encontraba despierta. Odiaba las siestas, no comprendía que mamá insistiese en ponerla a dormir después de comer igual que si siguiera siendo un bebé. Peor para ella, porque como compartía habitación con papá no pensaba hacerle caso. La sobremesa anterior la habían pasado jugando a las cartas en la terraza. Esta los dos se encontraban ocupados.

Media hora más tarde escuchó unos pasos por el corredor. Conocía esas pisadas. Expectante, bajó del colchón. En cuanto papá atravesó el umbral de la puerta, se abrazó a él con fuerza. Estaba contento, traía cara de que las cosas le habían salido bien.

—¿Misión cumplida?

—Misión cumplida. Y todo gracias a ti.

—¡Bien! Una cosa, ¿y los del coche?, ¿eran malos?, ¿tenemos que encargarnos de ellos? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo también para eso, ya ayudé a Ari a…

—No será necesario, no te preocupes. No es que sean malos, es que a todo el mundo le gusta saber lo que hacen los demás por mucho que sean sus amigos. No tenemos que hacer nada con ellos, solo seguir como hasta ahora.

—Pero entonces… ¿No nos vamos a ir? ¿No es peligroso que sigamos aquí como si nada? Te han visto, sabes quién eres.

—¿Y quién soy, Ziva? Soy un padre de familia disfrutando de unos días de merecido descanso con mi exmujer y nuestras dos preciosas niñas, nada más.

—¿Y si entran y registran la habitación?

—No encontrarán nada porque no hay nada que encontrar. Da igual que vengan o que nos sigan.

—¿Y si nos ponen micrófonos?

—¿Tú crees que los espías hablan de su trabajo con su familia? —Ziva sacudió la cabeza con energía.

—Está prohibido.

—Exacto. Tú eres especial, por eso me salto la regla. —Sonreía con ternura y orgullo. Eso era justo lo que quería ver—. A veces, lo más seguro es quedarse a plena luz del día. Si nos marchásemos ahora o si me fuera solo yo, despertaríamos sospechas. Quedándonos no, no somos más que una familia de descanso.

—¿Aunque la tía esa te haya visto volver?

—La tía esa estaba ocupada con otras cosas. —Hizo un gesto de comprensión, alguien habría cubierto el regreso de papá—. Buen trabajo. Si no llega a ser por ti, habríamos tenido problemas. A mis compañeros no les ha hecho mucha gracia que una niña de primaria les sacara los colores con sus dotes de observación, pero eso es problema suyo. Dime, ¿y si para celebrarlo alquilamos un barco de pedales esta tarde? Tali estaba como loca con el tema.

**Author's Note:**

> El comentario de Eli sobre las corazonadas es la adaptación de uno similar que hace Malotru, el protagonista de _[Oficina de infiltrados](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt4063800/)_ , serie francesa sobre espionaje. Viendo el episodio 2x05 ayer, pensé que podía hacer algo con esa idea y mi musa no ha parado de darme la lata al respecto toda la noche. Este es el resultado.


End file.
